


Rozgrywki w kuluarach

by madridog (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Moda na piłkę [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hero Worship, M/M, Miscommunication, Parody, Pining, Polish National Team, elementy sercowe pomieszane z parodiowymi jak w marnej komedii romantycznej, jednym słowem to jest kicz, kicz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Krzysio ma lekką obsesję na punkcie kapitana reprezentacji Polski. Usiłuje zbliżyć się do Lewego. Grosik w roli swatki. Krychowiak jest szwarccharakterem, bo dzięki swej fryzurze jest w sam raz czarujący, a dzięki charakterowi może być wkurwiający (z perspektywy co niektórych niezmyślonych postaci tego fika).





	Rozgrywki w kuluarach

**Author's Note:**

> To wszystko wina starwarsowej reklamy. 
> 
> Historia jest od początku do końca zmyślona i nic nie ma sugerować o życiu pozaboiskowym (ani boiskowym) graczy. Bo ja zupełnie ich nie znam ani nawet ich social mediów nie śledzę, więc cała „charakteryzacja” opiera się na moim przelotnym wrażeniu z rzadko oglądanych meczów. Bohaterowie są spłyceni do jednowymiarowości, a stereotypy użyte w fiku mogą występować w nadmiarze.
> 
> Rating za przekleństwa, z których połowa jest w samym summary. 
> 
> Zawiera lokowanie produktów, bo polscy piłkarze zbyt dobrze grają w reklamach, by dało się je pominąć.

Grosicki zajrzał Piątkowi przez ramię.

\- Masz Lewego na tapecie?!

Krzyśkowi prawie wypadł z rąk najnowszy smartfon od sponsorów, gdy szybko starał się go schować.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Przecież widziałem.

\- Noo tak, ale bo to tapeta wyjściowa. Bo on jest twarzą reklamy Huawei, no nie? Właśnie miałem ją zmieniać. O zobacz, już.

Grosik popatrzył wątpliwie na kiczowaty, przekoloryzowany krajobraz pola lawendowego, ale już nic nie skomentował. Krzysiek poczekał aż odejdzie, po czym cofnął zmiany i wsunął telefon do kieszeni.

***

\- Hej, – zagadnął Krzysiek trochę niezdecydowanie, przez co intonacja wyszła mu bardziej jak w pytaniu.

Nie to, żeby brak mu było pewności siebie, ale to jednak było onieśmielające rozmawiać z najlepszym piłkarzem Polski, z kimś, kogo plakaty wieszało się w pokoju będąc dzieckiem.

\- Hej. – Starszy gracz zmarszczył lekko brwi.

Może przyszedł w złej porze?

\- Chciałeś coś?

\- Pogadać... to znaczy spytać o strategię.

\- Przecież trener wyjaśniał pół godziny, nie uważałeś?

\- Tak, ale- uh, wolisz podania z prawej czy lewej?

\- Lewej.

\- Na środek boiska czy do prawej linii?

\- Tam, gdzie jest wolne pole.

_Pięknie, wychodzisz na idiotę,_ pomyślał Krzysiek, ale dzielnie starał się nadal nawiązać rozmowę.

\- A przypuśćmy, że kryje cię dwóch przeciwników i wtedy podawać przed nich czy za nich czy na główkę?

\- Za, ja się cofnę- ale to i tak nie ma sensu, kiedy nie grasz ze zgraną drużyną, która robi co trzeba kiedy trzeba.

\- Jak Bayern?

\- Uhm.

\- ...zawsze szukam, gdzie jesteś, żeby ci podać.

\- Fajnie, ale we dwóch meczu nie wygramy. Co z dobrych chęci, jak większość meczu piłka jest w polu karnym przeciwnika?

Mowa ciała i zdawkowe odpowiedzi Lewego przekonały Piątka, że było to pytanie retoryczne.

***

\- Mam wrażenie, że mu przeszkadzam.

\- Komu?

\- Robertowi.

\- Powiedział ci coś?

\- No właśnie w tym problem, że on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

\- I? To wszystko?

\- Ta.

\- To się nie przejmuj! – Grosicki poklepał go po plecach. – On jest po prostu mało rozmowny.

Piątek nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Serio widziałeś, żeby zamienił z kimś więcej niż kilkanaście słów w przerwie? Jedno zdanie niezwiązane z meczem?

\- Krychowiak?

\- Opieprz się nie liczy.

***

Po tej edukacyjnej wielce rozmowie Piątek zmienił strategię.

Czuł się trochę jak nastoletnia fanka, przeglądając skrupulatnie media społecznościowe, ale czego się nie robi dla zauroczenia.

Nowy sposób na bliższe poznanie okazał się jednak fatalny. Zawiódł oczekiwania w momencie, gdy Piątek zobaczył zdjęcia, jak Lewandowski tuli się z kumplami z klubu. No, okej, w Milano też częściej go myziali niż tutaj, a w obu składach był czymś w rodzaju maskotki na szczęście, ale Włosi byli przecież stereotypowo bardziej uczuciowi i otwarci i ta gorąca krew, a Niemcy… czy on się całował z Marco na tym obrazku?!

Piątek zatrzasnął klapkę laptopa. Nie, idiotyczny pomysł.

***

-Ej, ty, nie zasmucaj naszej maskotki na szczęście, bo jeszcze to pecha przyniesie.

-...co?

\- Krzysia.

\- Co ja mu niby zrobiłem?

\- Raczej czego nie zrobiłeś. Uśmiechnij się czasem do niego. Poklep w ramię. Powiedz, że dobrze grał.

\- Przecież on o tym wie.

\- Jest w ciebie zapatrzony jak w obrazek.

\- To niech patrzy dalej i się uczy, - Robert wzruszył ramionami, - nie bronię mu.

\- Ech, - Grosik machnął ręką i dał spokój beznadziejnemu zadaniu.

Nie no serio, skonstatował w myślach Lewy, nikogo nie zaczepiał, nie prowokował, trzymał się wręcz na dystans, a i tak każdy wydawał się mieć z nim jakiś problem. W Niemczech może tęsknił za rodziną, ale wśród Polaków czasem łapał się za tym, że brak mu racjonalności Niemców.

***

\- Hej, Krzysiu, idziesz na piwo?

\- Jasne.

Piątek zerknął na tłoczących się przy drzwiach szatni kolegów i jedną postać nieco na uboczu, która wydawała się bardziej zainteresowana ekranem swojego telefonu niż planami drużyny na wieczór.

\- Idziesz? - rzucił Krzysiek jak najbardziej mógł nonszalancko, przechodząc obok.

Robert w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował. Dopiero jak Krzysiek zatrzymał się przy nim, Lewy obejrzał się na niego przez ramię, jakby zorientował się, że pytanie adresowane było do niego.

\- Nie.

Niebieskie oczy znów skierowały się na tekst wiadomości.

\- Ah. Inne plany?

\- Tak.

Krzysiek zawahał się. Przy Robercie zawsze miał wrażenie, że posuwa się za daleko, że narusza jego prywatność, choćby pytał o tak nieistotne rzeczy, jak ulubiona zupa.

No ale kontynuowanie rozmowy dawało szanse stania blisko, pławienia się w blasku mistrza, a reszta zawodników już prawie wyszła i byli praktycznie sami.

\- Jakie?

Robert przeniósł wzrok z ekranu smartfona na niego.

\- Rodzinne.

\- No tak, Anna. Pewnie chcesz wykorzystać czas, kiedy jesteś w Polsce?

\- Uhm.

\- I spędzić czas z córką...

\- To coś złego?

\- Nie, jasne że nie. Ja tylko próbuję podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Krzysiek, idziesz?! - zza drzwi głos dobiegł ich głos Krychowiaka. – Co wy tam robicie? Bierzecie prysznic razem?

Wolna pięść Roberta zacisnęła się w złości.

\- Widzisz, niekoniecznie chcę spędzać czas z niektórymi z nich.

\- To tylko żarty.

\- Nieśmieszne.

_Ała._

\- Nie, w ogóle.

Krzysiek powlókł się do wyjścia.

***

Kiedy zobaczył buciki w motyw arbuzów, od razu pomyślał o jednym ze zdjęć, na które natknął się w sieci, gdy jeszcze prowadził tam poszukiwania. Robert był co najmniej zdumiony, gdy Piątek postawił je przed nim na ławce.

\- To dla mnie?

\- Nie no, to chyba nie twój rozmiar.

Piątek zerknął na czerwone korki Nike na nogach kapitana, rozpaczliwie usiłując nie myśleć o skojarzeniu seksualnym.

\- To dla Klary, - wykrztusił, po czym zmył się sprzed wzroku kapitana, zanim ten mógł zobaczyć oblewający mu twarz rumieniec.

***

\- Krzysiek, - zatrzymał go cichy głos i ręka na łokciu.

Ledwo wierząc w swoje szczęście, Piątek dał się odciągnąć na bok. Musiał lekko zadzierać głowę, by patrzeć Lewemu w twarz. Kapitan wydawał się być lekko skrępowany.

\- Słuchaj, nie zdążyłem ci podziękować za buciki. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Pasują?

Robert _uśmiechnął się_. Krzysiek wstrzymał oddech, zapatrzony na niecodzienne zjawisko.

\- Są jeszcze trochę za duże, ale bardzo się jej podobają. A to, - Robert sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. –Słyszałem, że się ożeniłeś niedawno. To dla Pauliny.

W momencie, gdy Piątek sięgał po wisiorek, dotarł do nich przeciągły, bardzo sugestywny, gwizd.

Krychowiak zbliżył się ze swoim rozwianym włosem i czarującym uśmiechem, który schodził mu z twarzy tylko, kiedy odsłaniał zęby w grymasie wściekłości na boisku, gdy sędzia nie dał kartki przeciwnikowi, przed którym on tak spektakularnie się wyjebał.

I to przechyliło szalę.

Robert mógł sobie być opanowany, ale była granica, której przekraczać nie należało, a Grzesiek nieustannie balansował na jej brzegu. Właśnie postawił nogę o krok za daleko.

Stało się to szybciej niż faul. W jednej chwili był bezczelny uśmieszek, w drugiej pięść na szczęce.

Krzysiek, ciut oszołomiony, stał ściskając w dłoni medalik, kiedy tamten poleciał na szafki. Momentalnie zerwał się i teraz już nie szczerzył w uśmiechu, tylko obnażał zęby jak warczący pies. Wyprowadził kontratak, ale nie miał elementu zaskoczenia. Robert był przygotowany i zdążył się zasłonić, a potem obu chwyciły ramiona kolegów z drużyny i ktoś odciągnął Krychowiaka.

A Krzysiek stał obok, irracjonalnie myśląc, że mógł reagować szybciej, to teraz jego ramiona byłyby oplecione wokół szerokiej klaty Lewego zamiast rąk Beresia.

\- Nie przejmuj się, on tylko szuka zaczepki, - powiedział obrońca.

\- Wiem.

Potem musieli iść na boisko. Piątek trzymał się blisko, jak zwykle. Lewy skoncentrowany na treningu nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Krzyśkowi niezręcznie było zaczynać rozmowę, więc próbował skupić się na ćwiczeniach, co też nie bardzo mu szło, bo był rozkojarzony.

Grzesiek z kolei trzymał się z daleka. A po paru rundach biegania, rozciągania i ćwiczenia dryblingu i tak nikomu nie chciało się kontynuować sprzeczek.

Po treningu Piątek patrzył, jak przy ławce rezerwowych Lewy oblewał się wodą, jak krople się ładnie perliły na opalonej, gładko ogolonej skórze i moczyły czarne włosy. Chyba patrzył zbyt intensywnie, bo Lewy zerknął na niego. Piątek już miał odwrócić wzrok, ale Lewy ruszył w jego kierunku.

\- Ktoś nam przerwał rozmowę wcześniej, - zauważył kapitan, rzucając złowrogie spojrzenie w kierunku Krychowiaka.

\- A tak, dzięki za naszyjnik. Jestem pewny, że się jej spodoba.

\- Chciałem zaprosić cię na grilla.

\- Co?

\- Smażone kiełbaski, karkówka?

\- Wiem, co to- To znaczy tak, chętnie. Kiedy?

\- W ten weekend, u nas. Wpadnij z Paulą, jeśli masz ochotę.

Oczywiście, że miał ochotę, pomyślał Krzysiek, uśmiechając się szeroko i _nie _skacząc z radości.

***

Jego życie nie mogło być lepsze, myślał czempion z Milanu, zapatrzony na Lewandowskiego, będąc _u niego w_ _domu_. Co prawda Robert nie widział nikogo poza swoją córką, ale jak Ania wzięła małą do spania, to Lewy _podszedł_ do niego i zagadał.

\- Kolejna zaleta grania w Bayernie. Nie ma lepszego piwa niż niemieckie, - powiedział idol Krzysia, wręczając mu schłodzoną butelkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że rozbawiło. Jak ktoś się poczuł urażony, to przepraszam.


End file.
